My Fair Lady
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: Allen Walker is a son of a very rich noble that ranaway from home 10 years ago. He was hired by Komui to protect his sister. What will he do when he finds out that he and his charge's life is in danger? AllenXLena /AU/ ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my ever first story to post in THIS account on ff . net. I have another account but I won't tell you what name I have, since it's not mine anymore. I gave it to my cousins. Also, warning! Might have wrong Grammars ahead!**

**Anyway, enough of my rumbling. A little more notes and we'll begin the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray man (as usual)**

**Summary:**

**Allen Walker is a son of a very rich noble running away from home; He deciding to take on the world. Ten years later, he found out his beloved father was murdered. Later on, he was hired by Komui to protect his sister, promising to help capture his father's murderer. What will he do if he knew someone wanted him and his charge dead? (Allen X Lenalee)**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**(Allen's POV)**

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly as I turned around an alley. When will he stop following me? Once again, I found myself cursing when I ran on a dead end. Someone who is wearing a brown hood was stalking me ever since I walked out the hotel

"Stop right there, young master!" A man called, I closed my eyes and turned around with my hands up the air.

"Alright! What do-" The man pulled down his hood, I gasped "Lavi!"

Lavi Bookman, He was my butler when I was still on the Walker household. We were very close back then, until the day I ran away.

"Damn… When did you get so fast?" He asked

"So… What do you want? You are taking me back to the mansion are you?" I eyed him suspiciously "My answer will always be, no."

"That's not what I'm here for" He replied "I'm here to take you far away from this town"

I stood there dumbfounded "What?"

He sighed "I said I'm taking you far away from here. I'm not taking you home. Come on"

"Are you sure, you're not taking me home?" I asked once more

"Oh, come on. If I take you home. You have my permission to kill me, okay?" His tone has a hint of irritation "For now, trust me. I'll explain later."

I thought for a moment "Alright." I said before walking to him. He started to walk away while I followed behind him.

The moment we stepped out the alley, I felt Lavi tensed. What is he so nervous about? I looked around the empty street. It was midnight and no one is walking around, with the exception of us.

"Follow me." He whispered, Lavi grabbed my wrist and started to run out the town. I was behind him utterly confused.

When we were out of town, there was a carriage waiting for us. The coach was also hooded but before I could see his face, Lavi threw open the door and gently pushed me in. He sighed in relief after he closed the door and felt the carriage move

"ALLEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MADE YOUR BIG BROTHER WORRY!" He screamed before he pulled me in a bone crushing hug. Honestly, Lavi treats me like I'm his little brother while I… treat him like an over-protective brother instead of the master and servant thing.

"L-Lavi! Can't… breathe!" I whispered, I could see dark spots in my vision.

"Oops! Sorry!" he laughed as he let me go "But, seriously. You made us all worry"

"Wait… I thought you-"

"Look, I'm not going to take you home. I'm just saying that."

I looked at him confused "Then… where are you taking me?"

The once happy aura he had quickly turned to a dark one "I bear bad news"

Once he said that, my heart began to race "What happened?"

"Let me explain the specifics you should know before… I jump to the news." He said, his tone was serious " Do you know about the Noble Wars 13 years ago? When You were still 3 years old?"

I nodded "Yeah, the time when all the nobles fought each other to see who is the strongest?"

"Yeah, You know why your father asked you to be trained on different fighting styles?" He looked down his hands

"To defend myself?"

"Correct. The war ended 10 years ago when you were still 6, the year you actually ran away. There was a treaty made for peace but it was broken in the same year by several noble families and so started a new war."

After hearing this, I felt guilty. Who knows how much stress I placed on father for worrying about me?

"Your family ended up winning and so was declared to be the strongest family. But, there was some families who rebelled and tried to kill your father, some thought you were dead." He chuckled "Oh, they are so wrong now."

"Then?" I said, hinting him to go on

"They thought that if they killed your father, they will be the strongest and all his riches will be theirs. Little did they know that your father, Mana left a will that if he should die. All his riches will be transferred either to you or to his brother." He stopped "But, they considered you dead and focused killing his brother."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I said, I was getting a hint of something "Lavi! Please don't tell me! That… my… that… he's… dead!"

"Allen" he whispered, his tone soft "I'm… I'm sorry." The moment he said that, everything in my world, crashed down instantly and my tears started flowing.

"No… It can't be…" I whispered "Please tell me you're… your lying."

Lavi rubbed my back with his hand as a sign of condolence. I let it all out without hesitation. Father, he was the only one who knew me for who I am.

A few minutes have passed and gathered my bearings and told him to go on.

"And… and so… They hunted your uncle, Neah. Hunted down the members of the Walker family, killing all of them." Lavi said

"Therefore... concludes, Me and Neah are the only Walker alive." I said, my voice still hoarse from the crying.

"Yes. Right now, I'm taking you to the Lee household to be a personal butler of Lenalee. Why? Because, Neah said that there is a high chance that the murderers of your father will target that household. Neah also said he wants to test you."

"Test me? Test me on what?" I asked

"I… I don't know. Neah told me that when we met a week ago somewhere down the coast. He also said, Komui, Lenalee's brother will fill you up once we get there." Lavi explained

"Alright, I'll do it." I said, Like I have a choice right now, have I?

"Are you sure Allen? If you want, I could help you with that." Lavi offered

"Thanks Lavi, I appreciate it but, can you instead find some heads or clues about who the murderer is?" I asked "I ask you as a friend or as your little brother"

He thought for a moment "Oh, alright. Anything for my little brother." He ruffled my hair

"Thank you, Lavi" I smiled

"Too bad, our little reunion has to end quickly." Lavi sighed "Dry your eyes. We're nearing our destination."

I nodded; I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my eyes. I looked at the window and watched the trees go by. I could it… I could feel the big hole in my heart. I am really getting guilty why I ran away that time.

The carriage stopped in front of a large mansion. There was a fountain in the center of the yard.

I stepped out the carriage and waved goodbye to Lavi. He flashed his signature smile as I watched the carriage go away until I can't see it anymore.

"Ah… So you are Allen Walker." I quickly turned around and saw a man with glasses wearing a smart noble dress.

"Um… Yes, I am Allen Walker." I said

"They say you are quite good at fighting." He said

"I'm not really-" Before I could get a chance to finish he tried to kick me in the stomach which I barely blocked. Before, I could ask what's his problem, he tried to sweep me off my feet but jumped at the right time to avoid it.

"Ah… You are hired! Quite skilled, I say." Komui smiled "Anyway, You're job here is to be my Lenalee's butler plus a bodyguard. Lavi might have filled you with some details. I will pay you. For the mean time, I require you to change your surname."

"Um, sure. That's not difficult, I guess."

"Also, let's have a deal. If no harm comes to my sister and you are good to your job, I will help you capture the murderer of your father. I have lots of connections around the world, you see." He held out his hand "So, do we have a deal then?"

I thought for a moment before shaking hands with him "Deal."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**A/N: Whew, First chapter. It's 11 pm and I am tired. I am also nodding off right now. I'll edit this tomorrow, together with my Profile. I am just way to sleepy. I am sorry for the wrong grammars. As you see, English is not my Native language.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hya… Chapter 2. I kinda forced myself on doing this. I am feeling kind of lazy today. I really didn't bother to edit the other chapter. This morning I was reading the 1****st**** chapter, I was laughing at my mistakes. I'm quite embarrassed about it now... **

**Disclaimer: (please refer to the 1****st**** chap.)**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Komui led me inside the mansion and started to tour me around. We arrived in a big living room with a golden chandelier hanging on the center, giving the room a golden glow.

"Wow." Was all I could say. The furnitures were neatly placed. The sofa was colored gold while the cushions were velvet red.

"This is the living room. The housekeepers usually keeps this clean. Komui explained, and then he pointed out a door at the eastern part of the room "That door leads to the library where, my sister always hangs-out, feel free to go there and read if you are not busy."

Honestly, I kind of feel nostalgic right now; this room is eerily almost the same way as my mansion at home. Though, the only difference is that the chandelier and the furniture are silver.

Looking at the time, it was still 2 am. So, it took an hour in the carriage to go here. For, me it took like forever.

After the living room, we went to the kitchen and dining room, deciding to have a little snack. The kitchen looked like it could house 30 people! Some utensils were neatly hanged to dry, some put away neatly on a glass cabinet. The tiles were so clean; you could actually see your reflection!

"You have a very wonderful home, Komui-san." I said

"Thank you, Allen." He chuckled "By the way, what will your pretend surname will be?"

I thought for a moment "Grants?"

"Allen Grants. Can be, but think of something else."

"How about, Allen Lowell?"

Komui clasped his hands together "Great! I'll be arranging the papers tomorrow!" he stood up "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Yes, of course." I stood up and followed him out.

The last areas we went through are the garden; Komui said that in the afternoon, this is where his sister will hang-out to read also, where the other servants will hang-out to rest. Later, he showed me where the quarters are and where my room is; the room was fairly simple. The room was slightly large; the bed was in the northern side of the room, beside it was a small table with a lamp and a black notebook. On the western part of the room there is a cabinet, beside it was a door to the bathroom. The eastern part of the room, there was a study table beside a bookcase.

"So, here is your room." Komui said "Get some rest, I'll need you to wake up 7:30 am"

"Sure" I replied "Komui, I must warn you. I might be a little late sometimes cause… I really have a bad sense of direction."

"Oh, don't worry about that." He chuckled "I'll need you tomorrow at the living room. I'll explain the specifics, later morning. Also, I got clothes for you in the cabinet. Good night Allen." He said before going out and closing the door behind him.

I walked to the bed and plopped down. So far, I could feel something heavy is weighing down in my arms. Can I really do this?

I sat up and looked out the window. The crescent moon hung brilliantly in the sky, together with the beautiful stars. I stared up and quietly said: "if you can hear me father… I vow that I will find the one who murdered you to justice…"

With that, I laid my head and slept.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

By the time I woke up, it was exactly 6am. So, I decided to take a bath. After that, when I opened the closet, I gaped at the sight; the closet was full of high-quality clothes! Not that I haven't wore one but… after 10 years… It feels so foreign to me now.

Browsing through the clothes, I picked a white long-sleeved shirt, a gray vest, black pants and boots. When I was done, I tied a red ribbon around my neck and slipped on a pair of gloves to finish it. I can feel adrenaline coursing through me, not because I'm excited, perhaps… because I am nervous, nervous that'll I screw up at my first day.

I sighed, and then looked at the clock beside the bed; it's 6:40 am. Who knows if I'll get lost?

The living room was a pretty short walk. If I recall, I'll walk straight until I reach another hallway on the left and continue and I'll arrive at the living room. Thank God, I remembered some landmarks so I wouldn't get lost.

When I arrived at the living room, Komui is sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee, while staring out the window.

"Komui…?" I called out as I walked to him

"Oh! Allen! I didn't expect you to be awake to early!" He said "Here, have some tea" Komui gestured to the tea set placed in front of him. I walked there and sat on the opposite side where Komui was and helped myself.

"Alright, Lenalee will arrive later from a vacation. You'll escort her here to her bedroom. Before she arrives, you could go around and meet some of the servants. But… try not to get lost." He laughed

"Sure, I'll try if I can help it, Komui-san" I took a sip from the tea; Jasmine tea. Well, this is rare. I thought only a few Jasmine teas were sold here in London?

"You know, Allen? Why are you so nervous?" Komui placed his cup down

I flinched "Er… well, I'm…I'm afraid that I will mess up during my first day…" I admitted

"Well, relax! I know you'll get along with the others pretty well! Besides, there are only a few servants here." Komui explained

I took a deep breath to help me relax "Thank you, Komui-san. May I ask what time she'll be arriving?"

"Later, 8:00am. You still got an hour, Allen." He said, I bowed my head slowly for thanks "You're dismissed." And I walked out the room.

"I still got a lot of time, huh." I said to myself "I do hope I remember where the garden is." I started to walk away.

So, if my memory serves me, I retrace my steps from my room keep on walking until I find a huge glass door to the garden. I did as what I thought and later arrived in the garden; under the sunlight, the garden was amazing; the sun gave a vibrant glow unto the plants, butterflies was flying around, some plants sparkled due to the sunlight hitting the dews. I walked around the garden until I found a white marble bench and sat down. I looked up and closed my eyes. Welcoming the gentle warmth the sun gave. I sat there for a few minutes, recalling the memories I had with Mana when I was still a kid, playing under the sun, which was until someone tapped me in my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked behind my shoulder, only to see a middle-aged woman with dark hair pinned up in a bun-style wearing a housekeeping dress.

"Um… excuse me? Are you the new butler?" she asked

"Ah, yes! I'm Allen Lowell! Nice to meet you Miss…." I trailed off

"Miranda… Miranda Lotto." She replied, then sat down beside me

"Well, then. Nice to meet you Miss Miranda." I smiled "Is the milady, Miss Lenalee, quite kind?"

She perked up "Ah, Yes! M-Miss Lena is a very kind person. You will like her, Allen." She said

"Really? Then I look forward to meeting her in person." I said

We stayed there for a few minutes; Miranda told me a lot of stories about this 'Lenalee' girl. How kind and open she is. Later, all the free servants have flocked on me telling stories and introducing themselves. There was this girl named Lou Foa, she's in-charge of the guarding the gate, very tough. Then, Jerry, the chef, Johnny who's in charge of making clothes for everybody, Miranda, was in charge of the housekeeping, Krory who is in charge of the gardening, and lastly Reever, Komui's assistant. I was quite surprised we were just a few. I wonder if they get very lonely here.

We all chatted quite happily that we didn't notice the time. Everyone excused themselves before returning to do their jobs. I am starting to get quite comfortable here. I felt touched with their warm welcome. I took out my pocket watch and looked at the time: 7:57. We were chatting for almost an hour! I quickly made my way out the mansion and sat on the thick marble rail.

As I expected, I saw Lou foa opening the gate then a carriage went in. A beautiful White carriage lined with golden carvings. As it stopped, I approached the carriage and when I opened the door, I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life; long dark green hair, and violet eyes, Fair skin, perfect face.

I held out a hand for her and she took it and carefully went out of the carriage. But, she lost her footing and fell. I caught her and gently helped her up. The carriage slowly moved out of the place. Lenalee was wearing an ocean green dress with white feather looking frills.

"Are you okay, Milady?" I asked, smiling politely

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

(Lenalee's POV)

The journey was tiring and I can't wait to go home! I rejoiced when I was greeted with the familiar building. But, I can't help but notice the figure sitting on the rail infront of the door. Is he the one my brother talking about? My new butler?

I felt the carriage stop and the door opened. The sight made my heart skip a beat; Am I imagining this or am I seeing an angel? Those purple eyes and Silver hair. Everything on him is perfect. He was so handsome! Instantly all my tiredness is gone!

He held out is hand to me and I took it. Carefully going down, but due to my clumsiness. I slipped and lost my footing. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but instead felt an arm wrap around me and caught me. I opened my eyes and looked up. He caught me; his grip was firm yet gentle.

"Are you alright, milady?" He asked me then smiled warmly, now that made my heart flutter!

"T-Thank you…um…" I trailed off

"Allen… I'm Allen Lowell, Miss Lenalee. At your service." He said, Oh my gosh! I love his Britain accent! I felt myself blush. Oh…. How emberassing…!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

(Allen's POV)

I silently chuckled when I realized, Miss Lenalee was blushing. She was so cute.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" I asked

"Please." She replied, she started to walk inside and I followed. The corset she was wearing hugged her waist showing her nice curves. I looked away blushing and mentally slapped myself to focus. Walking up the grand staircase, we headed to the left before we stopped on a porcelain white door.

"Thank you, for escorting me Allen. Can you go ask Jerry to make me a snack and bring it here?" she asked

"I will, Milady." I bowed my head slightly and started to walk away. I was about to go down the stairs when she called out to me

"Allen!"

I turned around to face her "Yes?"

"Um… You can drop the formalities. Please just call me Lenalee." She smiled before going in her room and gently closing the door.

"Then, Lenalee, it is." I whispered before heading to the kitchen.

I got myself lost for a few moments but it's a good thing I went past Miranda. When I ask her where the kitchen is she offered to go with me since she was heading at the same place. I accepted gratefully

"S-So… Did you like Miss Lenalee, Allen?" she asked

I nodded "yeah, she is very kind as you said."

"Why are you going to the kitchen, if I may ask?"

"Miss Lenalee said that I ask Jerry to make a snack for her and bring it up. She might be hungry from the journey."

"Ah… perhaps. I heard that she travelled quite a distance." Miranda said as we entered the kitchen

"Jerry!" I called out "Can you make some snacks for Miss Lenalee?"

"Yes~! Of course~!" He replied, after a few minutes. I could hear utensils clanging on the other side of the room. Jerry must have a lot of experience since he had cooked a lot for a very short time. He placed it on tray before handing it to me.

"Thanks, Jerry!" I took the tray from him and started to go out

"Allen! You need to walk ahead until you see another hallway to the right! Go straight then left. Follow the paintings and go up the stairs! Turn left again and when you see the first white foor, that's miss Lenaless room!" Miranda shouted to me

"Thank you, Miranda!" I shouted back, I really appreciate the direction Miranda shouted, for, I don't remember what way we took a while ago.

I followed what Miranda said and got to the white door she said and knocked

"Miss Lenalee?" I called, the door opened. This time Lenalee was wearing a white dress that stops right below her ankle and her hair was tied in pig-tails

"Here's the snack you ordered." I said as I handed her the tray

"Thank you very much, Allen!" she took the tray "Allen, are busy later at 3?"

"No, Why do you ask?"

"Can you go with me in the library?" she asked "I want to know more about yourself."

"I will, Miss Lenalee." She smiled before closing the door

God, I need to relax… I am so tense that time. Good thing, I didn't screw up. And so I made my way down to the Kitchen, again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**A/N: WOOH! 2000 + words! First time! Probably one of the longest chapter I did. It's really weird. As I was reading, I realized that sometimes I would do it like… you know… the writing style in 18****th**** century! What really surprised me is that it felt like it was natural!**

**Anyway! Thanks for the review and alert dbzgtfan2004 also to: FullmetalFan16 and Waytomuchadoaboutnothing! I appreciate it!**

**Please Review!**

**I hope you liked this~! Also… note… I might not update for a while since sem break is starting so… goodbye for now!**


End file.
